Come On And Dance!
by Blazenaire Alda
Summary: My entry for one of the Mungojerrie contests around... A group of toms go out for a night in the city, leaving Munk to deal with 'Macavity' and Cori with an irritating furball.


A/N: Second contest entry with 'Jerrie! :D

First Jennyanydots, now Mr. Mungojerrie. This my own entry for a contest surrounding Mungojerrie, unmistakeably named after him. :) Also, I apologise for the terribly written accent for Mungojerrie… I couldn't help myself!

Disclaimer: Same as always. If I _did_ own Cats, I wouldn't need to be writing fanfiction. Or this disclaimer, as a matter of fact.

"Okay… here's how the plan goes."

I sat eagerly, awaiting Tugger's further information. He always has these really weird ideas but this time he seems convinced… well, more than usual, that it will go right. It can't be as bad as Teazer's plan to go stealing Mac's shiny beads. She likes shiny things a little too much.

"Well, get on with it!"

Alonzo's more impatient than me! Well maybe not… but jeez, Tugger could take his own sweet time. Quaxo was pretty much indifferent but Cori kept making excuses to get away. Seriously, how could he know that Tanto wanted to talk to him?

"Alright toms, don't cough up a furball. We're gonna have to deal with a few… problems first."

Tugger fluffed his mane. For the seventh time in the past minute alone. Oh well, can't help his bad habits. Just as Mac can't not be evil for just a minute, it's like some disease. Just like the flu, don't like the flu. Stupid flu. Got it a while ago then tried stealing a chicken from Victoria Grove. If I wasn't sneezing, I would've got the bird!

"Argh! Just 'urry up Tugger! You're almost annoyin' as the flu!"

Okay, really shouldn't have said that. Now everyone's staring at me as if I'd suddenly became white and red polka dotted! Seriously, orange striped. Not red polka dotted!

"Whatever Mungo. Anyway, my plan is to go with you guys out to the city for a night. Just strutting our stuff, cause Cori, you really need to get out and meet some queens. If you know what I mean."

After his little speech, he nudged Cori, which kinda resulted in Coricopat hitting him up the side of the head. Smirking, along with Alonzo and Quaxo. Gotta love his reactions towards Rum Tum Tugger. Reminds me when he found out that Tanto liked Tugger and Cori went all 'Imma kill your furry ass' on him.

"What is going to happen along the lines of Munkustrap then?"

Alonzo got up and strolled towards Tugger and rested a paw on his cousin's shoulder. Trust Alonzo to think of these things, he may be a lady's tom, but he isn't dumb.

"Ah my good friend, that is the beauty of paint. We get someone to pretend to be Macavity, we sneak out the Junkyard and done. It's fool-proof."

Tugger returned Alonzo's gesture, I must admit that he's not all that idiotic but I'm smarter. Naturally, I'm the greatest of the greatest Jellicle thieves this Junkyard has ever seen! Besides Mac, but he's just a crazy tom so he doesn't count. I'm probably the only one still sitting after Coricopat stood up and cleared this throat.

"Fool-proof? I guess that decreases your chance of successfully pulling off this ridiculous scheme. I really do not want be apart of this, as I do have some self respect despite the fact that I know you, Rum Tum Tugger."

Hmm… he really did have a point there, but Tugger's not all that bad. He helped me get confidence to tell Teazer that I liked her, well at least he tried. It's the thought that counts, I guess.

"Okay then. I dunno why you shouldn' at least try it. Who knows, it could 'appen properly. Cori, you might 'ave a lil bit of fun, who knows?"

Clapping his paws together, Tugger looked like he almost wanted to hug me. Kinda creepy… he scares me just a itty bitty bit sometimes.

"So… we have a participant I see. Sure you don't want to Cori? Isn't it you that always says to 'seize the moment because you only have a certain amount of lives' or something like that? Are you going against your own advice, dear old Cori-kins?"

"Do not ever call me that again if you value your beloved mane, Tugger. I may have said a similar phrase in the past though I really do not see the entertainment of hooking up with unknown queens then leaving them to deal with whatever consequences that have been left behind."

Gosh… he can be hard to understand sometimes, it's like he speaks another language. Sounds fun I must admit, I've never been to the city area. Well… I haven't been while I wasn't 'working'. Teazer always wants to go to those jewellery shops with all the shiny metal and sparkling jewels. Mac also seems to like them… are they related somehow?

Alright, we managed to get Munk distracted. Though we almost squashed Etcetera in the process, Electra agreed to pretend to be Macavity but Cettie being all Tugger-obsessed and stuff, she kinda tried to chase him. Why does she like him so much? It's not like he's ever stole anything besides a queenfriend before! I've stolen lunch and shiny beads… and a couple of Mac's favourite sparkly thingies! Not too bad for someone who seems to never get recognised for his efforts… Tugger's nothing compared to the skills of Mungojerrie… and Rumple too, I guess.

"Why did I ever let you convince me into this ridiculous, simply foolhardy plan in the beginning of your scheming?"

Cori's having second thoughts, I knew he would anyway. Quaxo's acting all strange though, looking around nervously… oh well. He's somewhat innocent, never experienced all this drama of being in one of Tugger's plans. At least it don't involve fur dye, Pollicles and sleeping Munk this time.

"Relax Cori, just let lose a bit. Who knows, you might even meet a queen?"

Tugger suggested, nudging Cori, resulting in another thump to the side of Tug's head. That'll never grow old, obviously Alonzo and Quaxo agree with me. Cori usually isn't the violent type, though he seems to change around Rum Tum Tugger, guess he just doesn't like him that much. Can't complain that much… he was with Teazer at one point, ditched her for a night with Bomba. I had to stop her from setting one of Mac's henchrats on Bomba. Still got the scar from that, kinda looks like a lightning bolt.

"Hey Tug, where are we going. We're already in an alleyway in the city itself but where are we heading from here?"

Alonzo was climbing up a tower of boxes while shouting out to Tug, those two seemed to be organising this whole thing so they can choose… as long as we don't end up at that damned giant clock thingy again. That tower was so loud I couldn't hear anything for an entire week! A whole week of not being able to tell if Teazer was sneaking up behind me or not!

"I've got just the place, guys!"

Winking that apparently 'sexy' wink, he led us off into another alleyway where everything got a bit noisier and much more crowded.

"Hey babe, how's the club been since I left?"

Tugger scratched a golden queen under the cheek then walked off with her while Alonzo was chatting up some Siamese queen, leaving Quax, Cori and I standing awkwardly in this club. Music wasn't all that bad, though obviously human music, about a time wart or something like that. That golden queen seems to be enjoying the dance though, cats jumping and doing stepping to the right. Tug seems to know the dance, everyone but us three do as a matter of fact.

"Erm… Jerrie? Are we the only ones who don't know this time warp dance?"

"Yup, feelin' loike an alien, are ya?"

We both laughed, Cori's still acting all 'keep away or I'll scratch your eyes out' though. Too bad, there's this queen that keeps looking at him, she kinda reminds me of Dem in a way. Acting all shy but trying to get his attention, though she's a black and white queen, not gold like Dem.

"Come on, let's dance."

She had shyly pranced over to him, with Quax and I watching, she whispered something but this damn change of song stopped us from hearing what she said. Seems that Cori's gonna dance with her, apparently this song is about a queen named Billie Jean and a guy, the guy seems to remind me of Tug in a way, leaving a queen with a kitten… speaking of him, where is he?

Leaving Cori dancing uneasily with the queen, Quax and I went off to find him… or at least Lonzo, we went off. Avoiding dancing queens and toms, we found Lonz sitting at a bench, drinking something.

"Hey there, can I get ya something?"

The queen behind the bench winked at us, holding out a glass. Glancing over to Quax, taking his shrug as a 'why not?'

"Erm… ya sure."

"Okay love, what'll it be?"

Alright, now I've got no idea what to say. What kinds of drinks were there? Hmm… well there is water, but that's boring. Milk isn't that great before dancing and scotch simply makes me ill… learnt that the hard way. Quaxo doesn't seem to know what either, great. We're both standing here without a clue.

"We'll get three mouse martinis here please."

This ginger queen saved us, thank you Everlasting Cat! She turned to us and smiled.

"The name's Thorn, and yes, my mother named me after the sharp, ugly part of a rose's stem. Just don't ask, alright?"

"Um… sorry, wasn' gonna ask. Oi loike the name Thorn, sounds pretty."

Oh great, I'm flustered and she's blushing. Don't think that's a good thing, that's how queens act around Rum Tum Tugger.

"Oh sorry, forgive me… so you are?"

Quaxo pushed me aside, a kinda strange thing for him to do.

"He's Mungojerrie and I'm Quaxo, thanks for saving us back there."

"No worries, though you're paying for it!"

Thorn giggled, somewhat like a mixture between Teazer and Cettie, it was kinda cute. I think she likes Quax, now everyone's happy… maybe I should bring Teazer.

Walking off again, I started heading off outside until something was pulling on my arm. I turned to see what it was, probably some cat too involved in their dancing.

"Hey honey."

Oh great, why are there so many queens? This one's grabbing my tail and wrapping it around her paws, flicking it away only seemed to bring her closer until she was standing next to me.

"You're quite a looker, I'm Stefani."

Tickling her tail under my chin was quite uncomfortable, well it was soft and silky… but I'm with Teazer! Damn, Jerrie snap outta it! I had to reply sooner or later… looks like getting Teazer will have to wait, don't want this queen following me home.

"Mungojerrie."

Trying to lose her in the crowd, I swear I walked into every corner and stuff but she's still there. Okay, new plan! Find Tug, he's sure to throw her off my scent! Okay, so I keep walking… walking… walking… where the heck is he?

"Jerrie, stop being such a tease!"

Fun, not only is she now hanging off my arm again. She's singing. Her voice isn't that great, well it sounds a bit fake, kinda like Bomba's to some extent.

"My loneliness is killing me, I must confess I still believe when I'm with you I lose my mind, give me a sign…"

Please someone stop her rubbing against me! I'm with Teazer already, get a grip on yourself!

"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!"

Stefani just pounced on me, causing us to fall back onto the drink bench.

"Ouch! Can't ya just leave me alone? Oi'm already with a queen!"

Storming off, I had to leave her… creepy stalker! When Cettie does it, its cute because she's a kit and she's small and hyperactive. It's better if I just leave now then stay with these crazy queens and drunken toms!


End file.
